1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light-emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light-emitting display apparatus typically includes an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) including a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer between the hole and electron injection electrodes. The organic light emitting display apparatus is generally a self-emissive display apparatus in which light is emitted while excitons generated when holes injected by the hole injection electrode and electrons injected by the electron injection electrode are combined in the organic emission layer transit from an excited state to a ground state.
The organic light-emitting display device that is the self-emitting display device does not require an additional light source. Therefore, the organic light-emitting display device is driven at a low voltage, is made light and thin, has a wide view angle, a high contrast, and a fast response speed. Also, according to high-quality properties, the organic light emitting display device is receiving attention as a next generation display device.
In particular, in an active organic light-emitting display device having a top emission structure, light from an organic emission layer is emitted toward a common electrode. The common electrode is formed to be maximally thin. As the common electrode is thin, a resistance increases, and a voltage drops.